


You've Got a Bad Habit of Leaving

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ethan can never stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Bad Habit of Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the [ Menageaverse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15267).

In the grey light of pre-dawn before the sun rises, he slips from the bed and dresses, stealthily silent. His companions cling close in sleep, his presence now a fading memory.

Joyce and Rupert have both asked on many occasions why he won’t stay the night, just this once. 

Ethan’s stock response to this is always some variation of wanting to leave town while Ripper is still asleep and in a good mood. But this is really nothing more than a comfortable lie. The real reason he doesn’t stay is that he fears he might never leave if he did.


End file.
